My Sunshine
by Risaku
Summary: He was the second half of her soul. She loved him-all of him. From his rude, curt manner, to his warm possessive hold. He was hers, and she was his. And as he said those words, he not only broke her heart..but his as well. Read to find out pairing! ;D!
1. My Sunshine: The Story

A/N: Hey! Here's a random ficlet I have for you. X]

**I do not own Naruto.**

**My Sunshine**

The end of the final Uchiha Battle leaves a dying Itachi, pondering his life and Sasuke gazing sadly at his brother. Itachi, from the outside, seems to be dead already, but his mind still works--he's in his subconscious. He thinks about how he went from the village's prodigy, where everyone respected him, to how he became the most notorious S-class Nin in all 5 nations; and he had to sneak around for years on end like a criminal. Too bad, he technically was a criminal. Not only did he have to be a criminal, he had to be stoic, couldn't reveal his past, his future plans, and had to make sure all plans went accordingly. He also had to live with his brother hating him, one of the two people he treasured more than anything in the world, and last: his Sakura; his little scrap of light that shone through his world of darkness. His angel of sorts. He closes his eyes, knowing the gates of heaven won't open for him.....and he fades away......

But what's this? A distraught Sakura runs and throws herself, frantically trying to heal the fallen king of kings...her universe. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; no one, not even the most skilled med-nin, could do such an intricate job with a clouded head.

She got to work, pushing all of her life force into her love's body, searching his subconscious for his wandering soul; and she found him in his subconscious, finally—he was gazing at the memory of when they first met. She called him, but no sound seemed to come out—her cry dying on her lips. However unheard she was, Itachi turned her way anyway, and his eyes widened.

She tried to run to him, but an invisible barrier prevented her from doing so, and he gazed at her, trying to calculate why she was there, and what she was trying to do.

'Itachi.....please, come back!' she tried to call, but again, her call was lost. He seemed to gaze at her, not willing to look away from his last link to his life. He was actually imprinting her into his memory, so he'd die with her image on his last thoughts; she was his sun...his light..

----

On the outside; Sakura was seemingly just bending over the seemingly lifeless Itachi

and the seemingly disappointed Sasuke was glaring at his brother--Why was Sakura going to HIM? Why not to ..him, Sasuke? Her LOVE? The selfish avenger kept pondering these sort of thoughts, while Sakura kept trying to break through the barrier, to reach her love.

He was the one who was the other half of her soul, her being. He was cold, solitary, curt, and sometimes rude--but she loved him. She loved him from his terrible personality to his prim-proper manners, from his intense gaze to his uninterested stare, to his cold voice to his silky purr. She loved it all--all that made him. And she was not going to lose him. She screamed her face off in frustration, and from the other side, Itachi smirked at what seemed to be a 'screaming-obscenities' Sakura.

"GODDAMNIT! WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS? WHY IS THERE A FUCKING WALL?!" Sakura pulled out of the subconscious for a moment, and started to get to work on his body, healing all internal wounds, then moving on to the external.

"Goddamnit you fucking arrogant Uchiha...let me in!!" she screamed in frustration again, and Sasuke stared at her heaving back. He could tell she was trying to keep from crying and breaking into hysterics; and he had to admire her strength--yes; Uchiha fucking SASUKE acknowledged Sakura as strong. A miracle? I say not. He's just a bastard.

ANYWAY, Sakura again plunged into Itachi's subconscious, and tried calling him again. "Itachi?" she called, and this time her voice came as a dull wisp. Itachi rose his brows at an inaudible nose that sounded a lot like his name, and he tried to step closer. "Sakura??" he asked, an unusual panic crept into his voice.

Hearing a faint reply, Sakura immediately got excited.

"ITACHII?! WHY IS THIS GODDAMN WALL HERE?!" she bellowed, hoping he'd hear all of that. Itachi on the other side glared at her, signaling that he'd heard her--loud and clear.

----

"ITACHI!? WHY IS THIS GODDAMN WALL HERE?!" he heard, his sensitive ears immediately reeling him backwards....'Damn loud girl..' he muttered, and of course, Sakura was watching his every move.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" she bellowed again. Itachi merely death glared at the petite kunoichi whom he gave his heart, and closed his eyes. "It is time for my passing. Sasuke has finally succeeded. Everyone will be happy." he replied

'He has the gall?? To think such-' she thought, her mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish. "Itachi...please! I definitely won't be happy! Can't we find a way to do this together? Now that Sasuke knows the truth, we can go after Madara together and eliminate him!" Itachi opened his eyes, and though it hurt him, he gave Sakura the most cruel look of all....as though he had no heart left, no feelings, no love. Nothing--void, but in the place of all his wonderful things, there was coldness, bitterness, darkness, and even hatred. Things he'd never directed toward her.

"Foolish little girl. You think I loved you? Get out. Don't mess up my plans...I've worked far too hard to have some washed up med-nin with conspicuous pink hair to fuck things up." he replied, his onyx eyes seeming to get even colder; an icy edge to his voice that he never used against her.

At first, Sakura's eyes widened, but returned to normal. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears. His words stabbed her each like a thousand senbon a letter..

"Itachi..." her broken voice, her broken eyes...Suddenly, all of his beautiful bright light...seemed to flicker.

Inwardly, he'd already constructed a hasty idea if he were to die and she were trying to save him. He'd break her heart; even though his would break with hers; and he'd get her to hate him. That way, he could pass over, and she wouldn't be unhappy. Even if it meant she would scorn his name each time he was mentioned, even if it meant she would try to forget—he had to do it.

He loved her so much that he didn't want her to cry over him. While stuck in his dark thoughts, his bright light stopped flickering, and stood as a bright ray—more radiant than ever.

"Itachi, no. Don't even try to play your mind games...they won't work on me. Please, just let me-" but he cut her off harshly, letting his mask down. His eyes showed the agony his body was going through, the remorse and intense depression of possibly losing the love he'd just acquired, the fear of breaking the line of things and not going by the book--even if it was his own.

"No. No more Sakura..I've spent years waiting for this day, and from the beginning I've wished for death. I thought you'd understand when you decided to be with me." he replied, his harsh glare gone--his cold voice replaced with his warm and loving one, reserved for Sakura alone.

"But Itachi...you don't have to die to make things right. If we snuck you in to see Tsunade-chan, and she knew what happened, you could be a Leaf-nin again! You've done nothing wrong...you don't...you don't deserve to die. You were just following orders! The only ones who deserve to die, are the elders. They're corrupt anyway! And Danzou is a threat to the whole village as well....Please....Itachi..." her voice was strong and calming, and Itachi's erratic heart beats slowed to a consistent beat.

**A/N: Heh….which ending? You get to choose. ;P So read Ending one and two, and decide which one you like better. ^^**


	2. Ending

ALTERNATE ENDING (I like this one more)

[[This is after when she tells him her plan to get him in]]

Itachi stared at her, and decided. "...Nankuranaisa, Sakura..." he replied, as he turned on his heel and started to walk away. The barrier started to become opaque, and everything went black.

Though she didn't know it, she was in a hospital bed in Konoha, and tears were falling rapidly down her cheeks.

"NO! ITACHI! DON'T GO!!" she screamed, kicking up the sheets. She was met by cooling hands, and she opened her eyes. There, she saw a concerned Tsunade, and a cool eyed Sasuke--unfortunately, not the Uchiha she wanted to see.

"Sakura..? What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke came closer, but was dressed in black hakamas and a shirt; different than what he wore when the battle was done. His attire had Uchiha symbol over his heart, and on his back.

"Sakura? Why did you call my brother's name?" Sasuke asked, annoyed. Sakura sat up, clearly confused. Tsunade somehow looked older, and Sasuke looked like he'd aged a bit too.

"...What do you mean?" she asked, staring confusedly at the two. The two looked at each other, and looked back at Sakura.

"...Sakura, you've been in a coma for 2 months! You were coming home from a mission, but you encountered Akatsukis and you were poisoned. Luckily, Sasuke, your husband, was coming home from a mission too. He found you, and was frantic...but you wouldn't wake up.

"...Sasuke? My...husband?" her eyes widened even more.

"...Yes, Sakura. You're the Uchiha Matriarch. Do you not remember?" he asked her, concern in his eyes. Indeed, Sakura did NOT remember...she just remembered a handsome man, deceivingly similar to this man, and he was disappearing—she was trying to stop him?

"Oh dear...she has amnesia...." Tsunade panicked, calling every hospital staff she could, stepping out of the room.

"...Sakura.....I love you. Why do you not remember me? I'm your husband." Sasuke pouted at the last bit, and held her hands...they were cold against her warm ones. 'This...isn't right, ' she thought, 'They're too cold...'

She averted her eyes, and started to get out of her bed, but noticed the many wires hooked into her arms. She started pulling out the IVs and merely walked out of the room, with Sasuke calling after her. "SAKURA? COME BACK!!"

"This...is not right..." she muttered, as she was running right out of the hospital--just like that. No one tried to stop her, until Tsunade barked orders at the staff and Sasuke.

Sakura, meanwhile, plunged into a forest clearing, where the grass was a rusty color--the color of dried blood. "What has happened here? Why can't I remember anything?!" she screamed, holding her head. She was extremely frustrated. She sat down, and held her legs to her chest, and rocked back and forth. 'I've been here before and I've seen them before. But that isn't my husband. He's not the one I love. But...the one I love. Where is he?'

Frustrated tears started to fall, and the gods decided to cry with her. It started to pour rain, the once sunny sky filled with clouds and cold greyness.

Flashes of old memories plagued her; there were flashes of a handsome long haired man with onyx eyes. She saw flashes of herself and that man hugging, kissing smiling, and laughing. They looked very much in love.

Then a flash of lighting struck, lighting up the sky for a brief moment.

_'You are my sunshine,_' she heard a faint voice call. She picked her head up, trying to search for a being who could've said that.

_'My only sunshine....'_ the voice continued. Like a cobra, entranced, she followed the voice until she was on the edge of Hokage Mountain.

_'You make me happy....when the skies are gray....'_and the rain suddenly stopped pouring, the clouds swept away to make way for the brilliant sun. She stared up at the rainbow before her, and heard it.

_'Sakura, I love you-remain the bright light in the lives of many others. Nankuranaisa..'_ and it faded away, the lovely rainbow sparkling in the sun.

Tsunade and Sasuke finally caught up with her and stared in awe at the seemingly godlike present for Sakura. They each stood side by side, staring at Itachi's present—of course, only Sakura, Sasuke, and Tsunade knew this was from Itachi.

Sakura smiled softly and closed her eyes in submission and Sasuke and Tsunade could only be surprised by the girl's immense strength...

_'Sakura, I love you-remain the bright light in the lives of the many others. Nankuranaisa.' _it repeated in her head, over and over.

_Sakura, I love you,_

_Nankuranaisa,_

_I love you_

A/N: Thank you readers. I hope you liked this story, because I just made it without planning anything. –sweatdrop- So, my friend and I play this game. We put our iPods on random shuffle, and we have to think of a fanfiction scenario. This was supposed to be for 'Viva La Vida' by Coldplay. XP Originally, my story 'Sakura, I Love You Too', was supposed to be a songfic of the same song, but I chickened out and had Sakura save him. I still sorta chickened out, I killed off Itachi, but he gave her a rainbow. Haha! [P.S.: My friend was supposed to play this song, but I came up with a whole freakin' ficlet and she didn't give me one scenario! –pouting face- MEAN!!! Hehe!]


	3. Alternate Ending

***ENDING ONE***

Itachi closed his eyes, seemingly contemplating. "...But how would I get in? Now more than ever, there's enforced Anbu units everywhere and such." he replied, eyes still closed.

"Well, I'm still the Godaime's apprentice. If I make a certain drug, I can make it so that your chakra levels will temporarily be as low as a normal civilians, I'll cast an unbreakable henge to change your features, and we'll dress you as a civilian. I'll ask to see Tsunade-chan because I found you, a wandering, seemingly lost civilian. And then we'd talk to her." She replied calmly, as if she'd already thought this out. Finally opening his eyes, Itachi gave Sakura a serene smile and held his hand out to her.

Sakura took a confident step forward, and as luck would have it--the barrier was gone. She ran at breakneck speed and hugged him tight, as though she'd never let go--even through death.

He wrapped his arms around her, inhaling her unusual scent of peppermint, and was immediately calmed.

"Alright....we'll do it." he replied, taking her by the hand. They walked out of his subconscious, and Itachi disappeared--once again in the world of the living. He was squirming on the ground in irritation, and Sakura sent her cooling chakra through his body to calm him. He opened his eyes, and smiled--yes, Itachi actually SMILED, not smirked--at her, and reached his hand out to caress her cheek. "....You are my sunshine..." he replied, before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Sakura watched him with a smile and arranged them so that Itachi's head was in her lap. She stroked his let down hair--for his ribbon was lost during battle-- and sighed to herself. 'Yeah...Itachi, we'll make it. You deserve happiness...and I promise you'll get it.' she inwardly vowed.

***

A/N:Well, here's one of the endings. Itachi lives!


End file.
